Vase
by FailingDemi
Summary: I don’t want to hurt you, but you forced me to. And now…look. See what you did? How the heck do we explain to Okaasan! Oh yeah, thank you so much for forgiving me, Hikaru. It was so fun to manipulate you. :3 [HikaxKao FLUFF ONESHOT]


A/N: Hurray. Twin fluff!! Or something like that. Hey...this is angst and humor.

Angst in the beginning..SOME humor in the ending.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club. :3

* * *

"Hikaru, we need to talk."

"What do you want, Kaoru?" he replied with a voice that was laced with venom. The teenager flinched and sent a glare to meet his figure's stern gaze. Nevertheless, the light-brown haired boy stepped inside of the room, closing the door.

"This…" Kaoru drawled with nervousness, as his back was against the door. "This fight has been going on for too long."

The other figure only arched and eyebrow and sat up from the bed. "And what? Does that matter? You know that I saw you two back at the carnival, and I saw you kiss her."

"I didn't want to," he answered quietly while walking closer to him.

Hikaru snorted and sat up in the bed. "What do you mean you didn't want to? Haruhi can be yours, I don't care. You told her you loved her, so get her already. Don't make me sick with your 'I care about my brother more' antics."

Kaoru frowned at his brother's immature behavior. "Listen, Hikaru. I do care for you, I'll give you everything. That's what twins do!"

"Everyone's selfish for their own reasons," he airily stated. Hikaru's golden orbs were now staring down at the carpeted floor. "You can be selfish for once. All this selflessness coming from you…you make it seem like I'm the bad guy."

Kaoru only stayed silent.

"I've been thinking," he announced, looking up from the floor. His eyes met Kaoru's golden eyes. "I don't want us to be a pair anymore." This seemed to hit Kaoru hard, and he stood there stunned. "Take Haruhi, have fun with her. Leave me alone, I can handle this. _By myself_."

"Wait-"

"**Don't touch me." **

The younger twin froze; his hand that was hovering above his brother's shoulder snapped back. Hikaru continued shooting poisonous words at Kaoru. "We aren't a pair anymore. Live your own life, you don't have to follow me anymore."

"But…Hikaru…" His look was now desperate, but the older twin ignored it.

"But what? Don't you have everything you want? It's your choice! Stop acting like this, and get your own life!" Hikaru said, each word becoming louder than the other. He now stood up from the bed and grabbed Kaoru's shirt collar. He glared into Kaoru's fear-filled eyes. "You-…" He let the remaining breath come out in a sigh. "Never mind, you won't understand."

"I understand! I really do-"

Kaoru was cut off when something wrapped itself around his neck. His eyes widened, and his back slammed against the wall. Hikaru's eyes narrowed and he glared down at Kaoru. 'Don't try to understand me, Kaoru. I like my thoughts to myself."

"H-Hi-Hi…karu…" he gasped, as his lungs were just begging for air. Hikaru wasn't aware…he probably was too blinded by hatred to know what he was doing to his own brother. Kaoru was gagging, he wanted air, and his hands were grasping Hikaru's forearms, as if wanting to part them.

The stoic face was probably the last thing Kaoru will see before he dies…a perfect image for death. He can sit back in the afterlife and reminisce on what he saw last when he died. _Mm-hmm, that's right, my own brother killed me with a stoic and passive face on…I still remember the day…_, he would say…

But-no…dammit, Kaoru can't die! His hands abandoned Hikaru's forearms, and his ears tuned out his elder's voice. In desperation, one of his hands grabbed the rim of a vase. He didn't want to…but he had to.

Because he forced him. He tightened his grip on the vase and flung it towards him.

CRASH

Hikaru had fallen back from his brother, while Kaoru slid down limply; leaving blood trails down the white wall. The elder had blinked, absorbing what had happened. There was a stinging pain in his hands, and his golden eyes stared down at his hands.

Blood.

Hikaru looked up at Kaoru and his eyes widened in horror. Quickly, he padded over to the limp twin. "Kaoru!"

The younger twin was sitting there motionlessly, and his head hung on his chest. But what was horrifying Hikaru was…

"Kaoru! Get up! Don't scare me, Kaoru!! I'm sorry, I-I-I didn't know what I was doing! Kaoru! Get up!"

"H-Huh?"

Hikaru breathed out a sigh of relief, as he sat in front of his twin. His head ducked and his eyes closed as he steadied his breathing, while Kaoru slowly absorbed what happened. "H-Hikaru…are you…okay?"

"Kaoru…"

"Yeah?"

"WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING?!" Hikaru exploded. The younger twin blinked, as Hikaru's hands start to flail around. "YOU'RE BLEEDING!!"

Kaoru's jaw dropped, as he grabbed Hikaru's hand. "**You're** bleeding!"

There was silence, as the two twins stared at each other. Hikaru stared at his brother, who had half his face covered with blood…and that damn Kaoru didn't know that yet. The elder's eyes followed a small drip of blood flow down Kaoru's forehead…down his cheek…and off his chin.

Hikaru shrieked.

"KAORU, YOU'RE LOSING BLOOD!!" he exclaimed. Kaoru finally acknowledge his large cut; a vase piece probably sliced him there. Hikaru bit his nails when another drip of blood left Kaoru's face, and he mentally screamed in his head. 'He's losing precious, precious BLOOD!!'

"Blood can clot, Hikaru," he said matter-of-factly. Kaoru examined Hikaru's scratched up hand. "What about this? Okaasan's going to be angry!"

Silence.

"…Why did you do it?"

"Huh?"

"I thought you were the saner twin!! Why the heck would you be crashing a vase at your own head?!'

Kaoru gave a weak grin. "No reason at all."

The older twin looked at the floor with a deep frown. "You could've killed yourself, Kaoru. Brain damage…blood loss."

"Why the heck am I sitting here discussing about your injury ever so calmly?!" Hikaru yelled, instantly jumping to his feet. "Hospital, Kaoru!"

"No-wait!" Kaoru grabbed Hikaru's wrist causing him to wince. More blood dripped from Hikaru's hand and dropped to join the many shards of glass on the floor. "We're in deeper shit than this."

Hikaru's eyebrows rose. "What?"

"How do we explain this to okaasan?"

Knock, knock

"Hikaru, Kaoru, dear…I heard something from my room…and this late at night, what's wrong?" a voice came in as if on cue. Hikaru's eyes widened, as he grabbed Kaoru by the arm and shoved him into the bed.

"Er…wait, okaasan!" the elder cried, as he placed the sheets over Kaoru, who surprisingly didn't object. He swiftly brushed all the shards underneath the bed, and had covered up the blood that stained the floor. "I-…have to make myself decent!" he concluded lamely.

"…Dear?"

"Ahahaha, somehow my boxers aren't cooperating," he declared in a dead tone. Hikaru immediately placed a pillow over Kaoru's head so as to cover his cut and blood. "Stay," whispered hastily at Kaoru. "And pretend to sleep!"

Kaoru stifled a giggle as his mirror figure hopped to the door quite ungracefully. He opened the door for a small crack, and peered outside. "…hi?"

"What was that crash?"

"Nothing!"

"Where's Kaoru?"

"I-uh…He-He accidentally smashed his head against your vase!"

Her eyes widened, "Why aren't you calling the hospital?!" Yuzuha scurried away from the door, and Hikaru gave Kaoru a sheepish shrug.

"Sorry. Had to tell the truth."

"Don't worry," Kaoru replied, a small smile on his lips. The younger twin attempted to sit up but fell back down, causing Hikaru to rush to his side. After deep and labored breathing, Kaoru's eyes slid towards his twin and he asked in a small voice. "Hikaru…can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Do…you forgive me?" he asked weakly. Hikaru nodded vigorously, and Kaoru placed a hand on his cheek. "And…take care of your cuts…the bandages are in the second cupboard, Hikaru."

**BAM**

"Omigosh, Kaoru! You're bleeding!"

"Okaasan!"

"Don't worry, darling. The ambulance is on it's way," Yuzuha muttered worriedly, kneeling next to the bed. "You're so badly hurt!"

"I'm…fine, Okaasan. The blood's already clotting, it's not…as bad as it seems," Kaoru assured, patting his mother's hand. The woman immediately stood up and stormed outside.

"I'll be back, honey! I need to get something!"

That left the two twins in silence…in the room. Hikaru was staring at his brother with worry, and Kaoru laughed silently. "Why so worried? I just smashed my head into a vase, that's all."

"Kaoru, it's more painful than how it sounds."

"Really? Last time I checked, I was the one with blood running down my chin."

"Yeah, so what happened to **blood clot**?"

Kaoru shrugged and then his eyes wandered somewhere else. He sighed heavily and then muttered, "Hikaru…I'm sorry about everything."

"It's fine, really."

The younger twin glanced at Hikaru with a raised eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah! Yeah! Just save your energy, Kaoru!"

"I…don't like Haruhi in that way…"

"I trust you, so please, Kaoru, rest," Hikaru quickly said. Kaoru blinked, and then smiled at his older brother.

"So can you forgive me…Hikaru? You're more…important to me."

"Kaoru, I forgive you okay? Is that fine? You're in a life threatening situation, and all you ever care about is about me! Dammit, can't you listen to your older brother and- _Shut. Up_?" he said in distress. Kaoru sighed and his eyes wandered away.

'I wonder why they're making such a big fuss about it…' Kaoru thought. He closed his eyes and sighed. '…so he really does care for me…how fun. In a weird way…he's so sweet.'

"Kaoru…? You're not dead are you?"

Said person responded by grabbing Hikaru's head down. And in a second, Kaoru planted a chaste kiss on his brother's cheek.

Silence.

"What as that for?"

Kaoru grinned sleepily, as his eyes slowly fluttered closed. "To thank you."

"…Huh?"

* * *

Later…when they arrived at the hospital…

It was discovered that the vase hadn't cut deeper than 10 mm, but why there was a lot of blood gushing out was another story. And after Kaoru got his head wrapped up, they returned home. He sat in another bed (Because the blood tainted their old one.) peacefully while whistling an off tone tune.

He felt at peace, because Hikaru was not mad at him anymore!!1121oneone!!

And why?

All because he smashed his head with the vase.

* * *

A/N: Now whaddaya say? Smart Kaoru. Hurray, managed to get Hikaru to forgive him.

Hurray. :3

Read and reveiw! Please reveiw. xD; I know it's not the best, but whatevers. I don't really care. -cough-

-Ja.


End file.
